The TARDIS Souvenirs
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: "Yup, I'm keeping these on my bedside table." There are certain consequences from having too much fun in a photobooth ("twice") - but for Leonard and Penny, they really aren't all that bad.


**A/N - Since it's almost Halloween I thought this was a good time to get this done. I started this a few weeks ago after watching the Halloween episode so here it is, finished at last! You can thank my evil cough for all this writing I'm getting done. Hope you all enjoy this lil thang! :) **

* * *

"Hey, Leonard," Stuart said quietly as the guys walked into the comic book store.

"Yeah?" Leonard stopped at the counter instead of continuing on to join the guys around the latest comics.

Stuart picked up an envelope from beneath the till and slid it across the counter over to Leonard. "These pictures of you and Penny were left in the print dispenser of the photo booth from the Halloween party a few weeks ago."

"Oh, thanks!" Leonard grinned, picking up the envelope, before his eyes grew wide as the realisation hit him. "Hold on... who found these?"

"Umm, this girl handed them to me. I saw the first one and put them straight into the envelope." Stuart replied nervously, now avoiding Leonard's eyes.

"Uh, okay." Leonard tapped the envelope against his hand before slipping it into his bag, his cheeks slightly red. "Well, thanks for handing them over and not looking at them all."

* * *

Leonard poked his head round the door to 4B. "You busy?"

"Oh, yeah," Penny looked up from her phone. "I was about to call my boyfriend and ask if he wants take-out tonight, once I finished this level on Angry Birds. So... sorry, I'm swamped."

He chuckled as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What level did you get to?"

"Still not even _close _to yours and I've been playing for like two hours!" Penny complained with a frown, throwing her phone down next to her. "The stupid birds aren't going where I'm flinging them!"

"It's okay, you'll catch up soon." Leonard sat down next to her on the couch, pulling out the white envelope from his bag. He placed his bag on the floor and handed the envelope to Penny, who looked at him inquisitively. "Stuart said somebody handed these to him at the Halloween party. They're from the photo booth."

"Oh, that's nice." Penny smiled, before blushing. "_Oh... _you mean they're-"

"Yeah. Stuart said he saw the first one and then put them straight in here."

"Good thinking." Penny smirked. "This reminds me..." Jumping up from the couch, Penny walked into the bedroom. Leonard raised his brow, but she quickly returned with a similar white envelope. Sitting back down, she placed both envelopes on her lap. "I found _these _ones in the pocket of your jacket, from the, umm, the second time."

"Have you... have you looked at them?" Leonard asked nervously.

Penny smirked. "Just the ones at the top."

"Are they..."

"Amazing? Yeah." Penny bit her lip. "But who knows, they might get more... you know, graphic, the further along we look."

"You know, now I'm wondering how these pictures were taken if you were cuffed to-"

"Mm, I think I ended up leaning on the buttons more than a few times and it was one of those booths that take loads at once."

"Ah, a butt that is perfect _and _a talented photographer."

"Yup." Penny grinned. "What _I'm _wondering is-"

"If we should take a look?"

"Yeah." Penny smirked.

"Well... photos _are _meant to be looked at."

"Ah, see. It's only logical." Penny said seriously.

Clearing his throat, Leonard picked up the envelope he had brought in first and slipped the photos out. They were upside down, so he looked at Penny, who had a slight glint in her eyes and was pursing her lips. "Ready?"

"Oh yes."

He flipped over the photos quickly. There were four on each strip, and he held the first one up carefully. "Oh, these ones aren't too bad."

"They're actually kind of cute."

Picking up the rest, Leonard began to go through them all slowly with Penny.

"Getting that wig and eyebrow-mustache combination off was good." Leonard commented. "_Oh_, that was _definitely _taken by your ass... oh, see, there it is!"

"Wow that skirt really is short." Penny frowned. "There goes your jacket... I'm going to guess by the blurriness of the jacket that I was trying to get it off you _really _fast. Oh, and that shirt had _way _too many buttons. Next year your outfit can't have buttons. It's an unnecessary obstruction."

"Deal. I have no complaints about your outfit. It was easy to take off."

"Why do you think I picked it?" Penny wiggled her eyebrows at him before turning her attention back to the photos. "There you are, shirtless at last. Mmm."

"There go the handcuffs-"

"I'm guessing these are now while I'm cuffed to - yeah, see, that's my body obscuring part of these photos. You really did unleash your inner bad-boy that night, Leonard." Smirking, Penny put a hand on his shoulder then brought it up to lightly curl her fingers into his hair. "My bad-boy nerd."

Smugly, Leonard grinned at her, before returning to the photos. "Oh, yeah, there's my hand going to unzip your outfit."

"Ha, bit of side-boob there. Awkward."

"Mm. I quite like it."

"Of course you do. Oh that is _not _a good angle."

"You should wear those panties more often."

"Bye-bye boxers. Ooh. Bye-bye panties."

"On second thoughts I'm okay with you not wearing those panties. That was good."

"You are _very _much a genius at that right there, Hofstadter."

"Oh, this set is just... what I'm assuming is your back blocking the camera. So is this one."

"Such a let down. Not what was happening, but the fact that we can't see it. Those were good times. Oh here we are again!"

"You're very flexible."

"Yoga. Mmh, your arms. How can you keep those arms hidden under all those stupid layers all the time? Oh God, look at the muscle there! Eight whole photos of pretty much just your arms. Yup, I'm keeping these on my bedside table."

"Seriously? Oh, okay, fine, then I'm keeping these ones."

"Oh come on mine is just arms, that's like... a _lot _of me! I didn't even know I could... twist that way. Just make sure nobody else sees them."

"Trust me, they won't."

"Oh my God _yes_, I want these ones as well. Oh _yes_. That right there is why I love you."

"Hey!"

"Okay, _one of _the reasons why. But I still want these ones."

"Alright. It would be weird if I had photos of myself - oh, they're all black again."

"Well we both know what was happening there, don't we, baby."

"Yeah."

He felt her fingers tighten their grip in his hair as they quickly shuffled through the final four strips of photos. They were all blank, bar a few streams of light that their movement at the time had allowed to seep through to the camera. He gulped and he heard her breathe in as their memories filled in what had been happening at that moment.

"Leonard." Penny's voice came out slightly lower than usual.

"Mm." He turned his head to her, and they found their faces incredibly close, noses almost touching.

"I still have those handcuffs." Penny said quietly, her eyes locked on his. "And you're going to have to stay the night again because we still have the second set of photos to look through."


End file.
